Truth Will Set You Free
by KillerWidow
Summary: Charlie learns more about the lies surrounding her and creates a family that is worth fighting and living for.


Revolution

Summary: Charlie learns that she does have something to fight for.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this fanfic except the plot, everything else belongs to someone far richer and older then me.

Chapter one

Charlie sighed as crouched in front of the fire, across from Sebastian Monroe and his son. She had been avoiding both her mom and Miles ever since Miles and her grandpa made it back to camp three hours ago.

Considering the size of the camp and how determined Miles could get, she thought she was doing quite well only just missing Miles every time he got near. He hadn't been looking as hard for the past hour so she was taking a break from the cat and mouse game they had going on and was trying to get warm. Though it was as hot as hell during the day, hell froze over at night.

Yet just as feeling was returning to fingers she heard the sound of someone stomping their way towards her and the familiar voice muttering curses under their breath. Charlie restrained from uttering her own curses as she sent an apologetic glance towards the two Monroe's.

She didn't even try to get away this time, for one there was no way that Miles wouldn't catch her at this distance and two, it would just piss him off more. So she stayed where she was, keeping her back towards the approaching argument and tried to gather as much strength and patience she could.

Miles was pissed, he had come back with Gene wounded and then found out that not only did Bass hit the patriot camp but that Charlie had gone with him. Then he had confronted Bass about hitting the camp which somehow lead to letting Nipples join the group heading to Austin to save the Texan government. Then he realized that Charlie was avoiding him since he got back and was doing a fairly impressive job at it. Not that he was happy she was using this particular skill on him, but he did feel as though he should be proud of her for doing so well.

For the past hour the urge to give up and just deal with it tomorrow started to grow as well as his desire for a drink. Sighing Miles turned to walk to his pack to grab some whiskey when he stopped and stared. There, two feet from his pack and across a fire from Bass and Connor was his niece.

The anger that had been dying down flared at the sight of his niece crouching in front of the same fire as Bass, when not a month ago she hated his guts and wouldn't mind if he was dead. The fact that Charlie and his relationship had broken so much that he didn't even have a clue when she had started to be more civilized towards Bass just riled him up even more.

Stalking over to the fire Miles watched as Charlie tensed obviously having heard him coming and how both Monroe's looked from Charlie to him before Connor fled and Bass got ready to mediate for the first time in a long while. Miles did his best to ignore his former best-friend and focused on Charlie, who still hadn't turned his way in a futile effort to ignore him.

"Charlie, what the HELL were you thinking? Your mom just told me about how you went with Bass to raid the Patriot camp. Kid, I thought you were toning the stupid down, not up." Miles ignored the voice in his head that asked why, if Bass was his EX best friend then was he still calling him Bass. He stared at Charlie before it became apparent that she wasn't going to answer him. "Oh. So first you avoid me for three hours and now you're refusing to talk to me, what are five years old?" Miles scoffed then planted himself by the fire, refusing to move until she talked to him.

"Miles, can we just not do this now, I'm cold and exhausted and I just want to sleep." Charlie's voice was tired Miles thought absently before telling her that they were going to talk about it now because otherwise he would forget or something else would come up. Charlie simply sighed and gestured for Miles to continue talking.

"Why'd you go?" This was honestly not the first thing Miles wanted to ask but he decided that he would ease into it, Charlie did sound pretty torn up already. Bass on the other hand really did want to know the answer, he himself had been trying to figure out if she was In a good enough mood to not get torn into for asking questions. Apparently not but she seemed to tired to fight the interrogation that was starting.

"Honestly? Because Bass was right, we needed to hit them and last night was the best opportunity we would get in a while. Besides, how long do you think a group of this size was going to be able to hide themselves, at least this was we had the advantage of surprise in the first hit. We didn't lose any of our men Miles, but they lost a whole camp." Charlie had used the three hours spent avoiding Miles coming up with a strong, logical argument of why they were right to hit the camp, and she wasn't going to be berated for doing something that helped them win.

"You killed kids Charlie. You telling me you're good with that?"

"Yes Miles, I killed sons, and daughters but Bass was right. In a weeks time they would've been patriot soldiers and not even my mom would've hesitated to kill them then. I am NOT proud of what we did, but we did what we had to do to win. You told me that once didn't you?" Charlie's voice threatened to break but she just took a deep breath before turning to stare Miles in the eye, driving her point home.

"Your mom was right, we did do this to you, _I_ did this to you." Miles stared sadly at Charlie who turned away the watch the fire.

Shrugging, Charlie stood before looking down at Miles, "Sitting around and crying won't help, in fact it'll probably get us all killed. So you're just going to have to suck it up and get your crap together." And with that Charlie walked away to get some sleep before they left for Austin in the morning.


End file.
